


Among the Lucky

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Actually It's More Like Papa-To-Be Varian, All My Tags are About 'Too Cute', Awkward, Co-Ladies-In-Waiting, F/M, Fluff, It's Just Too Cute To Keep To Myself, It's Really Just Awkward, One Shot, Papa!Varian, Such a Cute Dork, Varian's Just Too Cute, either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: When Varian hears his child's heartbeat for the first time, he decides to share the moment in a fun way with Cass.





	Among the Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored one day at IKEA and just... I somehow pounded out this entire thing in one sit-down on one of their nice couches. So... Thanks, IKEA!  
> Also, yeah... I love Papa!Varian too much, and I NEEDED to write this and share it with you guys. I also have a list of Papa!Varian headcanons which I will post later.

Varian smiled softly, looking at Cassandra. After hugging her and pressing a light kiss to her lips, he knelt down a little, beginning to stroke her stomach.

It was so weird, the knowledge that their child--  _their child!_ \-- was probably just  _inches_ away from him. It was also something that gave him great comfort, though, knowing that there was actually a kid, a  _small human being_ growing within Cassandra. The fact that they existed, and that they were in such close proximity...

Varian sighed happily, sitting down completely and resting the side of his head on Cass's abdomen. She laughed a little, beginning to run her fingers through his hair.

She had never cared much for the idea of a domestic life, but Varian made it all feel worth it. The way he looked at her, and how he made sure to be extremely careful and gentle around her... It warmed her heart.

"Cassie..." he murmured softly, "oh, Cassie..."

She laughed again, still running her hands through his hair. "Yeah?"

Cass could feel Varian's smile growing wider as he loosely wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her near and close. And, in his voice, she could hear the excited tears that threatened to spill.

"I... Cassie, I can  _hear_ their heartbeat," he whispered softly, finally breaking down in tears, "the heartbeat of our little kiddo..."

Cass grinned down at him. "Describe it for me."

Though she knew what it probably sounded like-- likely, it sounded like a soft, faint version of anyone's heartbeat-- but she knew that Varian would be overjoyed to do such a thing. She wasn't disappointed.

He looked up at her, an enthusiastic grin spreading across his face. "I-- it's... It's soft. Really soft. But... It's there. And it's consistent."

He looked so  _excited_ , so happy... And, indeed, he was. He was proud of Cass, and he was thrilled that they were going to be parents... He rested his head on her once more, straining to hear the small, soft heartbeat yet again. Once he was able to find it, he sat and listened for awhile longer, memorizing its rhythm. And then he began to tap his toes.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Varian? What... What are you doing?"

He didn't stop what he was doing as he looked up at her again. "I... That's... That's my best imitation of the heartbeat. I just thought, well, since you couldn't hear it for yourself..."

Cass smiled at him, suppressing a laugh. "That's very considerate of you, Varian. There aren't many people in this world who would..."-- she let out a little chuckle-- "who would copy their child's heartbeat for their wife."

Varian looked at her with  _that_ expression, the one that made her feel loved beyond belief. "Count yourself among the lucky, then."

She  _did_ laugh at that, sitting down next to him. "Who said that I didn't already?"

His smile softened and he reached to gently brush some hair behind her ear. Pulling her in for a kiss, he felt that he, too, could be counted among the lucky, for he had all that he could ever possibly want or need right there, right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, seriously... I practically die of fluffiness overload whenever I read this... And I could hardly type it up for you guys; I was fangirling so hard. XD


End file.
